


Scars

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hi! Can you do one where the reader is physically abused and Sam and Dean find her and accidentally walk in on her in the restroom and she has scars and cigarette burns on her? Sorry it’s long thnx





	Scars

Warnings: Mentions of past abuse

Fic:

“Don’t you know how to knock?” you exclaim, quickly pulling on your shirt when you see Dean’s reflection in the mirror.

“Y/N,” Dean whispers, unable to take his eyes off your back, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean …” You were sure he’d seen the scars and burns you had there, there was no way he couldn’t have.

“Just go away, Dean,” you grumble, pulling your jacket on over your long sleeved shirt.

“Y/N, how did you -” he begins.

“I said go away!” you shout, cutting him off. Tears begin to well in your eyes and your knuckles turn white as you grip the sides of the sink. He was never supposed to see this, no one was. You’d hidden your scars for years and you’d never told anyone what had happened. The scars and burns were your secret, your past, and no one was ever supposed to know. Taking one last look at yourself in the mirror, you try to compose yourself and wipe away your tears. “Let’s go,” you say to the boys, grabbing your bag and slinging it over your shoulder.

Sam and Dean sit on the edge of their beds, watching you carefully. “Y/N,” Sam whispers, “We need to talk.”

“Are we going or what?” you ask angrily, “We have a monster to hunt.”

“What I saw …” Dean says softly.

“What you saw were old hunting scars,” you lie defensively, “There’s nothing to talk about.” You’d always been so careful about hiding your scars and now you felt so exposed, like all your scars were reopening. The scars always reminded you of a time when you were weak and now that’s how Sam and Dean would see you. 

“Y/N, who did this to you?” Dean asks gently.

“A monster,” you whisper, not exactly a lie.

“Y/N, come here,” Sam encourages, offering you a seat next to him on the bed. You hesitate, but finally decide to sit beside him. Sam doesn’t say another word, he just wraps his arms around you and pulls you in close. Dean takes his place to your other side, his hand resting on your shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell us what happened if you don’t want to,” Dean tells you, “But whatever it was, I want you to know that you’re safe here with us.”

“You’re a fighter, and you’re so strong, we know that,” Sam tells you, “But Dean and I want you to know that we will never let them hurt you again.”

“We promise,” Dean confirms. Sam pulls away slightly and wipes a tear from your cheek with his thumb. Dean takes the chance to pull you to him and you wrap your arms around him, burying your face in his chest.

“Thank you,” you whisper, grateful for the newfound support, “Both of you.”


End file.
